


Bound to love

by DrMR3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMR3/pseuds/DrMR3
Summary: What happens when the peace summit results in political marriages between the royal families of the four nations. this is zutara centric story.





	Bound to love

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fanfiction so please bear with me  
> This is a ZUTARA arranged marriage AU with different twists in between. A bit of TAANG and SOKKI here and there. Other pairings may or may not be seen in the storyline.

 

 

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

The palace from a distance looked to be made entirely of ice, but studying it intently shows that it has crystal ornaments here and there . It seemed to grow right out of the ground like a glacier and it reflected the light like many shards of glass in the morning sun.  
It was high upon the hill overlooking the town, it's many pointed towers giving it the look of an eccentric crown.

Around the palace were the horse pastures and kitchen gardens for the royal family, and around that was a stone wall topped with iron spikes and guarded day and night.

The sculptures in the royal garden had been made long ago by masters of the craft. They were set on pedestals amid the water of the fountains and the perfectly manicured hedges that looked like different animals. White blossoms and white frost flowers were decorating the boundaries of the royal garden. It was just below the huge balcony of the royal palace where a lone figure stood , taking in the fresh air of the garden.

A breeze brushed past, teasing the thick strands of her lush brown hair. She had the deepest blue eyes with touch of sapphire in them that shines like crystals. Her smile would melt your heart and when she flashed her pearly white teeth, she would light up an entire room. Her voice was every bit as beautiful as her glamour. Her pale blue dress which appears white at first glance was tight enough to show her flawless figure with wide hips. A beautiful  crystal blue chocker having water tribe symbol on the blue crystal stone was wrapped around  her slender neck. An exquisite white gold crown lined with diamonds and  Sapphires sitting on her head proudly, making her every bit of a princess  
The Olive coloured Princess famous for her beauty and brain, was a known general in united water nation navy. Her grace in her art of bending and swordsmanship has astonished the whole of the four nations.  
The ever loving fiesty Princess Katara was the incharge of defence of the water nation,  loved by citizens all across the nation. With the title of general in emperor Hakoda's court, she was respected and cherished by the council members except a few exceptions.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆  
_____________________________  
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

" My lady " said a women with pale blue eyes with a hint of grey in them having light brown shoulder length hair stood bowing.

" Yes? " Said the princess

" His royal serene Highness, Emperor Hakoda requested your presence in his study "

" Please inform him I'll be right there in a moment, Kris " said the princess Katara moving away from the railings.

" Will do, my lady " Kris said bowing her head " Anything else my lady desires? "

" I am quite content, thank you"  
  
The servant moves out of the line of vision. Sighing, katara head towards her father's study.

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆  
_____________________________  
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

" Hey katara ... Dad called you too? Wonder, what's on his mind " said the prince with broad  shoulders and square jaw with hint beard dressed in expensive silver armour with dark blue vest and pointed boots lined with polar bear fur. A silver crown sat on his head with big ocean stone crystal in center.

" Yes, he called me as well though I don't know why , I am on the same page as you,  Sokka " said katara sighing.

" Well then let's wait for our dear father , it better won't take   long . I promised kya and Amaq to take penguin sledding " said the prince with affection in his voice for his three years old twins.

" Don't worry Sokka , it surly won't take that long " said the princess twirling her long brown strands framing her face.

" I just don't want to disappoint them " his voice thick with emotions.

" Oh Sokka , you can never disappoint your kids , I know it's been hard without Yue but they're going to be loved and cared for because they had such a great father. " Said katara with concern laced in her voice .

" Yeah , thanks kat for cheering me up " said the prince

" Always up for it , brother " winking at her brother and earning a laugh in response.

Just then the doors of the study opened with a booming sound and emperor strides in the room looking every bit of King he is with a serious expression on his visage. The broad shouldered man dressed in long dark blue ceremonial robe laced with silver lining , cracked a smile as his eyes fell on his children.

" Ah Katara , Sokka I am glad you're already here "  his  children jumped up from their chairs startled from their heart to heart conversation and bowed to their father.

" Good morning father " said katara.  
  
" Ah a good morning indeed " said the adoring father.

" Your majesty we apologize for our unawareness " said the prince

Waving the apology away the king gestured them to sit down on their seats and moving to pour himself a cup of tea

" Let me , dad " said katara taking the kettle from his hand and pouring the boiling liquid  in the cup.

" Oh my little water bender always  the caring " king  smiled at his daughter affectionately with a certain gleam in his blue grey eyes

"  If I may ask father , why are we summoned , not that we don't like your company but just curious "

" Of course my son , I summoned you two here to discuss quite important matter   at our hands " said the king

" What is that important matter be ? " Katara voicing her opinion

The prince and the princess waited eagerly for their father's   reply

" I and the council members of my court , has arranged marriages for you both. " Informed the king with a hint of finality in his voice .

 _**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••** _  


The brooding prince with soft amber eyes sat near the turtle duck pond while feeding the small creatures , wearing his royal robe of crown prince with three tailed crown fixed in his hair.  
His lean muscular torso was bent over the pond feeding the baby turtle duck from his hand with a soft smile on his lips but it faded as soon as he heard the sound of throat clearing.

The crown prince sat up straight like a stiff board and look over his shoulder to an old servant with a round belly and grey hairs of old age.  
  
" My prince , your respected father demands your presence in the royal family dinning hall " said the Prince's valet .

The prince inclined his head in affirmation and said " I'll be right there , tell the firelord I humbly accepts his invitation " the prince stood from the bench beside the pond and the valet in eyes.

" Anything else to my lord's liking? " Asked the valet bowing his head in respect.

" I am fine " and started to stride away in the palace with a sense of command and confidence with every step he takes.

The doorman announces Prince's arrival.

  
The firelord and general Iroh paused in their conversation and looked up to the new arrival.

" Ah Prince Zuko , it's good to see you are on time " fire lord said with a sly smirk. " Seems you have finally come to your senses since that girlfriend of yours eloped with nobleman Chen's son " Firelord added the jab against his son's ego.

Azula snickered

Zuko's brows twitched in anger and irritation and his lips pursed in a thin line.

" Ohh Zuzu , I told you she will dump you. Since you are not enough for her , she ran away to her lover " Azula laughed wickedly.

" Azula you shut yo-! "

" Enough both of you " cutting off his nephew effectively.

" But father!!!" Zuko argued but shut up after a warning glance from his uncle.

Prince Zuko regained his composure and sat on his chair right across his uncle and left side to his father. Azula sat left to Zuko across from Lu ten who was busy in a deep conversation with his father.

The doors opened with a booming sound announcing Regent Firelord Azulon's arrival.

Regent firelord sat across his youngest son and studied the hall with his piercing eyes with a blank expression on his old visage.

Sensing the tension in the room , Iroh effectively dissolved the discomfort by saying " You look young respected father with each passing day" earning snickers from the princes and the Princess and a deadpan look from Ozai.

With a sly smile on his face Azulon replied  
"Ah Iroh , Always the negotiator but you may be right you're looking Older than me" taking the goblet of wine in his hand with a bored expression on his face.

" Of course, I believe your judgement father " said Iroh concealing a smile .

Ozai cleared his throat and starts " I summoned you here to talk about the annual peace summit held last month on Roku's Island "

Azula snorted and said " I don't see a reason to discuss such a stupid thing like peace , surely we can conquer and dominate the whole world with our armies " laughing maniacally earning deadpanned looks from other occupants of the room.

" As you said you think, dear cousin Azula but first , turn on your brain gears in preety little head of yours and think that Fire nation is a chain of islands with colonies in earth kingdom, we can be easily submerged by the water nation who by the way are known for their naval forces " said Lu ten with a smirk earning a growl from azula and snickers from Zuko.

" You piece o-!" " Enough of this nonsense " Ozai effectively cutting off Azula with a warning glance in her direction.

Lu ten's smirk widened into a sly smile earning a shake of head from Iroh.

Amused by younger's antics Azulon said in a bored voice " I don't have a whole day for your childish tantrum " effectively cutting off the catfight.  
  
Just then servants entered the hall carrying food platters and wine.

Ozai dismissed the servants and taking bite of the first coarse of food and said while cleaning his mouth with a napkin " I have arranged marriage for three of you " looking at the younger occupants of the room.

A silence followed after the statement.

" No way in the hell I am going-!"

" No fucking way I will go thro-!!"

" I'm not going to marry any moron yo-! "

" SHUT UP" roared the Firelord.

 

  ** _••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_**

**_•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••_ **

"WHAT" Katara screamed disbelievingly .

Sokka stood abruptly causing the chair to fall backward on the floor

"How can you possibly ask this of me" he clenched his fists and squared his jaw.

"How can you dishonor Yue's memories this way" he asked with a hurt flashing in his eyes.

Hakoda stood up from his seat and started to reach for his son. "Sokka listen, son I-!"

Sokka jerked away from his father and said "I don't even want to look at you " with that he slipped out the room.

Reaching his room, he slammed the doors shut scaring his guards and fall first faced on his bed and screamed until his voice was hoarse

He remembered the fateful day which changed everything in his life. He became hardened. From the once chivalrous Sokka to the now Crown Prince who express no emotion to anyone but his children and his sister .

He stood up from the bed and started searching his drawer for his His love's portrait.

He laid on the bed hugging Yue's portrait to his chest . Tears leaking from his closed eyes.

_It was the middle of the night and they were sleeping soundly in the furs that made up their bed ._

_Yue woke up all of a sudden feeling weird. She sat up in the bed trying to figure out what that weird feeling was. She rubbed her swollen belly and after almost half an hour she decided to get up. Sokka hardly moved as she got out of bed to walk around._

_She went to the bathroom and then walked a little bit more. Thinking maybe she was overly thinking, she sat back down on the bed. Rubbing her belly again, she wondered why she felt weird.Just as she started to lie back down, she felt a gush of liquid from between her legs. Her eyes widened and she knew what that funny feeling was._

_"Sokka!" she tried to shake him awake. He just grumbled and rolled away from her._

_"Sokka!" She shook him harder, "My water broke."_ _he mumbled something sleepily, pulling the blanket over his head._ _"The babies are coming " she enunciated slowly._

_.His eyes flew open as he laid there for a moment, the words slowly sinking into his sleep deprived brain. He shot up out of bed._

_" But how, you not due till one month "_ _He felt like a whirlwind surrounded him as he rushed out without his robe to palace healers. Yue's face contorted in pain as she slowly walked out of doors supporting herself by leaning on the walls. She saw him stop and quickly rush to her side._

 _"Sorry. I guess I'm a little anxious," he said giving a sheepish grin._ _"You're not the only one Sokka," she touched his cheek as she smiled up at him. He placed his hand on her belly and looked into her eyes. They knew something was wrong. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the birthing pavilion in royal medic chamber. They had to stop several times when a contraction overwhelmed her but finally arrived ten minutes later. Sokka helped Yue on the bed in the palace infirmary. The midwife and other healers came into the room after a time and looked at the young couple. She smiled at them._

_"You wait out here, my prince " she said to Sokka as she reached for Yue's bedside._

_"What? I'm not leaving her," he protested angrily._

_"Sokka, men are not allowed in the birthing pavilion until after the birth. It's bad luck." Yue explained stopping in the middle to breathe through a strong contraction, not helping ease Yue's uneasiness of leaving his wife._

_"I'll see you when the our babies' are here. I love you"_ _" I love you too" planting a soft kiss on his wife's lips and slip out of the room_

It was the last time he saw his love smile.

_Just then his father and sister came rushing from their rooms._

_"Calm down , son everything will be alright" said his father while he nodded his head dumbly , eyes trained on the closed doors beyond which his wife lay screaming in pain. each scream of his wife tugs his heart hurtfully and his sister started to rub his back to sooth his nerves_.

 _Hours after ,The screams ceased with a piercing cry and then another._ _His heart was going to burst with joy and pride until the healers opened the doors with forlorn expression on their faces._

_"What is wrong?" demanded Sokka_

_"My prince, the babies were not in the right position. I had to perform a C-section or the babies would have died.we are sorry " The healers began to say something else_

_The healers could see on the young man's face how much he loves his wife._

_Without waiting for another moment he rushed into the room_.

_Blood covered the entire bed; blood was on midwife's hand and Yue's body. It was everywhere._

_Yue clutched onto Sokka's hands as he slowly approached her bed. Then she spoke with a sleepy voice._

_"Sokka, I love you. Listen to me I don't have much time left."_

_"No, Yue, you will fucking live" Sokka screamed as he looked at the midwife. "Save her."_

_The midwife looked at Yue and shook her head._

_"Sokka , listen." Her voice began softer and softer. "Amaq and kya , their names are Amaq and kya. Please, Sokka promise me you'll find happiness again please,"_

_" You're my happiness, my love, I can't you promise this" he said as tears strained his face._

_"Please Sokka let me die in peace, please" she pleaded, her own eyes leaking with tears._ _"please promise me"_ she sobbed "  _please promise me Sokka , you will marry again , find happiness please" she whispered through pain._

_" I..I promise" he said between his own sobs._

_" Thank you" was the last thing Yue said before her blue eyes closed._

_Sokka scream, "NO." His sister pulled Sokka off Yue as his kids were placed into his arms. The babies were still crying. Their umbilical cord was cut, but they were still bloody and crying._ _Sokka felt tears slip down his face as he handed his babies off to the Katara and the midwife. Leaving Sokka alone with his dead wife , he began to cry over her body. Yue's body was already losing warmth._

_Sokka stayed with Yue's body for three days before he let anyone prepare her body for the funeral._

_"Sokka, please let her soul rest in peace. She would not want to see you like this." Katara said brushing her tears from corner of her eyes seeing her brother heartbroken._

_Sokka nodded numbly and walked out the room to the baths. He let the cold water run over his body. Yue's dried blood washed off him. He cried as he watched his arms became their tan skin._

_Sokka wrapped the white robe around him and walked the hallways of the palace._

_That's when one of the servants approached him._

_"My prince, if you would like to see your babies, there are in the nursery sleeping."_ Sokka _nodded. "Yes, I think I will go pay them a visit."_

_He walked into the large nursery and walked to the big crib in the corner. He saw the small tan babies sleeping in it. They were dressed in small Water Tribe infant clothes._

_Sokka looked at the babies in disgust. These babies were the ones who killed his Yue , if it wasn't them, she would still be here. Sokka looked at the children, and picked them up in both his arms. They stirred slightly, but did not wake._

_At that moment Sokka was ready to get rid of the babies_ _But something inside him changed when kya opened her eyes Sokka flinched._

_Kya's eyes were a brilliant blue with a purple hue in them, just like Yue's._

_Silver tears coated his eyes as he held his babies closer to him. "I can't get rid of you." He whispered._

_Yue was buried in her place of birth, the Northern Water Tribe. Sokka knew that Yue would have wanted it that way. Sokka brought Amaq and Kya to the funeral, the entire time he cried clutching his babies to his chest._

_The week old babies were bundled up in a blue swath blanket with fur hood covering the their heads._

_After Yue was buried Sokka was invited in for tea by Arnook, Yue's father. They both sat in silence as Amaq and Kya slept in their small baby sized cots._

_"So, she died giving birth to the children?" Arnook asked in a hushed voice. Sokka nodded tears in his eyes._

_"I see, that seems like a fitting death for Yue, even if the death was premature." Sokka looked down feeling guilty for Yue's death._

_"Yeah," Sokka nodded wiping tears from his eyes as gazed at the sleeping babies._

_"You know they also looks like you."_

_"What do you mean?" Sokka asked confused his cheeks turning red._

_"Your daughter has your strong facial features, and your son has your hair wavy dark brown."_

_"Thank you Arnook," Sokka whispered as he gave him a hug._

He then drifted off into sleeping slumber still hugging his love's portrait to his chest mumbling " I promised" 

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
  


It was mid-afternoon when   
Emperor Hakoda felt the palace quake. He was meeting with governors from the outer provinces about education system in southern province, and the governor who had been speaking quieted.

"We don't have any Earthbender dignitaries visiting, do we?" Hakoda asked a scribe.

"No, my lord."

He sent one of his guards to find out what had caused the sudden shift of the palace's foundation, and the ground rumbled again.

The guard returned a few moments later, looking wary. Hakoda motioned for him to step forward so they could speak in relative privacy. "It…it's her royal Highness, Princess Katara ,my lord."

"What do you mean?"

"Her head Maiden, Kris, reports that Princess Katara has…shut herself in the training arena and is not to be disturbed. It is her…waterbending that makes the palace shake."

Hakoda sighed and stood , suddenly feeling very tired "I should have known" said more to himself than anyone and started in direction of the arena

Katara tired and frustrated with herself after her bending sat down at the edge of the pier in the arena and heard the door opened and someone's footsteps drawing close to where she sat. Though she didn't acknowledge the visitors presence and closed her eyes knowing full well who it was.

Hakoda watched his daughter was sitting on the edge of pier and staring out in space. It'd been less than twenty-four hours since she was informed of the arrangement. It wasn't totally pointless, she figured. The union could benefit both of their nation and it's not like she is going through this alone. Since the treaty was drawn to solidify the world integration , every unmarried royal and few important nobles are betrothed into other nations to ensure peace. Even Sokka has accepted the arrangement , even though he hate doing so but he coped with the idea of marriage to ensure better trade routes into their nation.

He never been the same since Yue died. He smiles less, laughes less and even jokes less. He truly loved Yue. They were always have been in love since they laid their eyes on each other. They were childhood sweethearts. Although their marriage was arranged but everyone knew they would have ended together. She remembered how much jealous, she got when her best friend and brother were so busy in steeling sideway shy glances which ultimately made her feel like a third wheel.

She loved her brother with all she have but it broke her heart seeing him so miserable after Yue's death. After that day, she promised herself she would never put herself through something like that.

She flailed her legs over the edge, kicking softly back and forth as she watched the water move in waves. She felt her father's presence behind her, decided to ignore it, and continued with her pointless track of mind.

"Hey," said her father.

There was silence.

"Katara, I need to talk to you," he pleaded, taking a seat by her side.

"What?" was Katara's spiteful response. she was still mad at him

"First, I wanted you know that I'm so proud of you, my little waterbender "

Her face was unchanging. A permanent scowl present at her mouth. Her legs, however, ceased their swaying.

"If you were so proud of me , you wouldn't have tried to get rid of me." She said angrily and regretted immediately saying the words after seeing hurt and pain in her father's eyes.

"I am not trying get rid of you, dearest. I know it seems like it to you but believe me when say I love you, my little penguin"

She could feel the tears rush to her eyes. She held them back as much as she could, but one escaped and fell to her lap.  
Hakoda watched this and felt saddened inside. He brought his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're crying?"

"Dad," she whispered, all the spite removed from her voice, "I... I..." She sniffled.

Hakoda stared at her, saddened and pained. He used his finger to wipe her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing. She leaned herself onto him and grasped him in a tight embrace.

"What is it?" he asked.

She paused, choked back a sob, and spoke. "Dad... I don't want to leave you or Sokka or our tribe ..I just don't..."she started sobbing in her father's shoulder.

He felt weak. He couldn't comfort her. he felt useless. he could never forgive himself for putting his daughter through this

"You can always come visit us , you know that , right sweetheart? " He spoke in a soft, calm voice, hoping to ease her pain.

"But what if they don't let me dad...I don't want to be someone's trophy wife...I don't want to live in anyone's shadow , dad"

The thin line of confusion and understanding snapped in Hakoda's brain. It made sense.

"It's okay, Katara. It'll be okay. Don't worry-"

"That's just it, dad," she said, pulling away from him, "It'll  _never_  be okay , dad. Never. How can you understand dad? when you never had to leave your home and be someone whom you barely know"

Hakoda shook his head and gave her a hard stare.

"Of course it will be okay. It'll all be okay. I know this for a fact that you are stronger than this , kat-!"

"What if I don't want be strong for everyone, what if I want to have a normal life , what if I wanted my mom whan I grew up dad , what if I wanted to cry in her embrace because she would know how I feels , because she gad gone  through this too " she screamed and started sobbing again.

Hakoda sighed.

"Katara, sweetie , I loved your mom when I met her and I am sure your future husband will love you , who can't when you're so sweet and caring at the same time fiesty and stubborn hot headed beautiful young woman.hmmn? I know it's difficult for you but I will do every thing in my power to retrieve you back if he ever hurt you sweetheart. Hell l will kill him if he ever hurt you physically or mentally. But you know that we royals have duty for our kingdom , right?we have to fulfill our duties for our people because they look upto us to give them peace and prosperity. Always remember katara we are nothing without our people , they make us not the other way around."

" I will do it dad " she took a deep breath and said " for the kingdom"

"I'm so proud of you daughter and I know if kya was alive she would have been so proud of you" hakoda said 

The tears were back.  
  


" I am going inside now daughter , I have a meeting with the council . You can come with me if you want "

Katara pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I just need to be alone," she whispered into her arms.

Hakoda stood up. He bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Katara. If you need me, you know where to find me."

She picked her head up when he was out of earshot and whispered one last sentence.

" I love you too dad "  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


 

 

 


End file.
